Nada termina nunca, por eso se mi nada
by Anjiluz
Summary: "Nunca digas nunca, nunca digas siempre, por que lo que es hoy puede no ser mañana y lo que hoy no es mañana podría ser" —El destino es cruel Park, nunca lucha a nuestro favor y jamás lo va a hacer, deberías dejar de luchar contra corriente —No hay ninguna corriente Eleanor, solo eres tu, tu y los muros que construiste
1. Capitulo 1: Nada termina nunca

**Es mi primera historia de Eleonor y Park, leí la historia hacia casi medio año, pero no había la opción en fanfiction para escribir sobre ellos, ahora que la ahí no quise desaprovecharlo, ya tenía esta historia en mi mente, pero antes de iniciarla volví a leer el libro y cada emoción que experimente la primera vez resurgía sin reducirse ni un poco, a pesar de saber el doloroso y confuso final siguió doliéndome**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

.

.

Nada termina nunca, por eso se mi nada

.

 **Park**

Los días de instituto se habían terminado, Park miro las puertas entre abiertas de la oficina de dirección después de recoger sus papeles, podía ver la oficina de la consejera desde ahí, ella no había abrazado a nadie desde que Eleanor se fue

Cal entro en la oficina tapando su vista, Park ni siquiera lo saludo y Cal solo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, Park había dejado de salir hace mucho tiempo, no salía a fiestas ni convivía, antes de Eleonor muchos lo catalogaban de misterioso, ahora, ahora muchos empezaban a huir de él, se había vuelto frio en incluso grosero,

En alguna parte oculta de su mente deseaba culparlos a ellos de que Eleanor se fuera, no pasaba un día sin señalar a alguien en su mente, odiando a cada pareja que veía caminar en el colegio, tragándose la bilis pensando que todos sus compañeros que la molestaron alguna vez ahora eran felices mientras ella había tenido que irse, ella que jamás lastimo a nadie era la que había sufrido

Su padre había dejado de molestarlo respecto a sus decisiones y su madre después de miles de intentos por hablar con él se había rendido y ya ni siquiera lo intentaba

No importaba que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo ya, no importaba que estuviera por entrar a la universidad, y que Harvard estuviera como su primera opción, no importaba porque ya nada alcanzaba el nivel de importancia que Eleanor se había ganado

Al llegar a casa su madre ya lo esperaba con la comida caliente en el comedor, se sentó sin decir nada y se fue sin una sola palabra, ya ha nadie le sorprendió, entro en su habitación

Le había pedido a su madre que cambiara su cama de agua y había comprado un colchón normal, había desechado su estéreo y todos sus discos, y no lo sentía ni se arrepentía, lo único que quedaba en su buro era la única postal que Eleonor le había mandado, solo tres míseras palabras que habían venido a poner su vida aún mas de cabeza, era como si Eleonor le hubiese enterrado una daga cuando se fue y ahora solo regresara para agitar frenéticamente esa misma daga en su pecho

—Llego tu carta— su padre ni siquiera entro en su habitación solo llamó desde la puerta sin abrirla

Park se paró con pesar hasta el comedor y recogió la carta sobre la mesa del comedor, como odiaba ese comedor, esos sillones, ese olor que parecía que jamás se iba a ir

Era una carta de Harvard

Lo habían aceptado, pero no le importo, ni siquiera lo entusiasmo un poco

Su madre pregunto por ello y el solo extendió la carta hacia ella sin mirarla y sin esperar comentario alguno salió de la casa

.

 **Eleanor**

No comprendía porque a su tía le entusiasmaba tanto, ella ni siquiera había escogido esa universidad, lo habían escogido por ella, pero como ella no se había negado técnicamente era como haber aceptado, o eso suponía

Harvard no era algo que hubiese soñado toda su vida o algo así como decía Dani, su única amiga desde que había llegado, por lo menos nadie la molestaba en el colegio en el que termino la preparatoria, Dani había soñado con eso tanto que no hablaba de otra cosa

Cuando llego a casa esa tarde su tía la abrazo efusivamente hasta sacarle el aire, y Eleonor trato de fingir que correspondía el abrazo, le había extendido la carta, pero ni siquiera había terminado de leerla cuando ya estaba felicitándola

Eleanor sabía que ella había deseado poder entrar ahí y no lo había logrado, que de alguna manera estaba viviendo ese sueño a través de Eleonor

.

 **Park**

Había dejado su antigua trabajo cuando su compañera de trabajo e hija del dueño, la chica con la que había ido al baile lo asesinaba cuando Park le había llamado Eleonor el día que casi pasaron la noche juntos, al final Park agradeció que nada hubiese pasado, aun después de todo ese tiempo, si salía con alguna otra chica era como si estuviera engañando a Eleonor, tal vez era tonto, seguramente que ella ya había encontrado a alguien más, si seguro, pero aun así él no podía, y se odiaba por eso

Su madre lo llamo diciéndole que debía iniciar su inscripción formal lo antes posible y el solo asintió sin mucho entusiasmo colgando el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse

Paso frene a aquella casa al regresar, ya no había visto a Richi desde aquella vez, pero una parte de él deseaba poder volvérselo a encontrar, poder sacar la impotencia contenida de la que se había abstenido aquel día, esperaba no tener que hacerlo y que hubiese justicia divina, pero lo dudaba demasiado

Las vacaciones corrieron más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado, en tan solo un par de días empezaría las clases, ya sus maletas estaban listas, sus padres ya lo esperaban en el auto para llevarlo al aeropuerto

Tomo la última maleta y echo un último vistazo a su habitación, dio un paso, dos pasos, pero no pudo seguir, regreso y con furia tomo la postal de Eleonor y la metió en su bolsillo, no podía dejarla, no cuando era lo único de ella que le quedaba

Miro su habitación una última vez, una nueva vida lo esperaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a recibirla con los brazos abiertos

.

 **Eleanor**

Miro el ajetreado movimiento de las personas las sillas de espera del aeropuerto eran en extremo incomodas y no podía estarse quieta su tía ya le había tomado la rodilla una y otra vez deteniéndola de su frenético movimiento de impaciencia, no lo entendía, pero se sentía tan ansiosa

—Voy a caminar— le dijo a su tía y esta solo asintió con una sonrisa

Eleonor no supo en que momento comenzó a correr en busca de un poco de aire

De pronto algo la detuvo, alguien entre la multitud, un rostro particularmente conocido, trato de abrirse paso para acercarse, pero la multitud no se lo permitió para cuando las personas se disiparon el rostro había desaparecido

Ahora estaba viendo visiones, ahora lo veía en todas partes, ese no era él, no podría ser, que podría estar haciendo Park ahí

No, no, no

Se negó rotundamente una y otra vez hasta que la idea se disipo

Volvió con su tía y en pocos minutos ya estaba a bordo del avión a su nueva vida, aunque la vida nunca la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, y había dejado de esperar que lo hiciera

.

.

 **Hasta ahora nos quedaremos aquí, pero aún falta mucho por enfrentar, NO ES UN One Show, hay mucho por sacar de mi pecho**

 **Sé que sufrieron como yo**

 **Espero Reviews, ¿Cómo se sintieron ustedes con ese cruel final?**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	2. Capitulo 2: Primer día

**Volví, después de un laaaargo tiempo, pero volví**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **Primer Día**

Eleanor

Las puertas de un nuevo mundo, de su nueva escuela se abrían ante ella, la nueva de nuevo

Pero ella había cambiado, su tía siempre le decía que cada vez se ponía más hermosa y curveada, pero eso no era lo que le importaba

Se había hecho fuerte

Y se sentía orgullosa de ello, Dani la abrió a muchas aventuras, cariño y compañía, esa chica extrovertida y extraña, como había llegado a adorarla

Entro mostrando su credencial recién adquirida, boquiabierta con las instalaciones y el tamaño

Sin embargo, nunca podía disfrutar las cosas al 100 %, siempre había un hueco en su pecho, un espacio vació que no la dejaba respirar

Se sintió triste, fatigada y muy cansada. Llego a su habitación, escogió una cama y prácticamente se tumbó en ella, no compartiría habitación con Dani, pero esperaba que llegara pronto

Park

No le interesaba mucho en realidad, dejo que un chico de la bienvenida lo guiara a su habitación, lo dejo hablar sobre los eventos sin prestar ni un momento atención a lo que él decía, cuando por fin se calló decidió tomar una siesta

En sus sueños había gritos, demasiados, ensordecedores, un humo constante en la habitación, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su habitación cubierta en llamas, lo primero que salió de sus labios fue Eleanor

Él sabía que ella estaba ahí, que lo necesitaba, que estaba sola y asustada, pero por más que la busco entre las llamas y las paredes derrumbadas supo que algo no estaba bien, que era demasiado tarde

Despertó sobresaltado y cubierto en sudor

—Eleanor— susurro con temor para después negar desesperadamente

Tenía que superarla, y esta vez era enserio

Eleanor

Eleanor se sobre salto cuando sintió ahogarse

Se levantó y le primero que vio fue a dos chicas riendo descaradamente mientras una de ellas sostenía una jarra de agua, Eleonor vio a su alrededor y se encontró rodeada de hielos y sus sabanas húmedas

—Esa cama era mía zanahoria, y ya la as apestada de tu asqueroso sudor, mira nada mas

Eleanor no dijo nada, suspiro postrando una sonrisa en sus labios que descoloco a las chicas

Levanto las cobijas y antes de que alguna de ellas pudiese reaccionar las lanzo contra la morena que aun sostenía la jarra

Esta calló precipitadamente contra el suelo en un golpe seco mientras la rubia a su lado miraba a Eleonor boquiabierta

—Más te vale que estén lavadas para cuando vuelva— exclamo la pelirroja saliendo por la puerta furiosa

Si, definitivamente ella había cambiado, pero había algo dentro de ella, un sentimiento que nunca cambiaria

Park

Se dirigió a la cafetería para tomar algo, mañana empezarían sus clases ya hora no tenía mucho entusiasmo por ello, justo cuando tomaba la fila pudo divisar una cabellera, perdió e equilibrio un segundo y derribo a un chico intentando acercarse, pero no se detuvo a ayudarlo

La cabellera siguió avanzando hasta perderse en el fondo, Park intento alcanzarla, pero era tarde

—Eleanor— susurro al vacío

No, no era ella, solo era su mente de nuevo, recordándole lo que perdió

 **Sé que es un capitulo corto, pero es para retomar, ahora que ya he retomado la historia seré mas constante**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**


End file.
